


Reality is an Illusion

by deadfreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, How Do I Tag, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfreak/pseuds/deadfreak
Summary: Sam knew was still stuck in the cage. Turns out he was right.orSamfier and how the author copes with spn ending
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Reality is an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Idk? Oh right, comments for how you think the cage was like are welcome!

It wasn't the first time Lucifer did this. Sam was sure about that but everything else, he wasn't even remotely sure. Sometimes everything felt fake, too good to be true and others, horrible which felt real like that was how bad his life was. Sometimes he wondered whether he was just crazy when he caught glimpses of too long shadow, a flash of icy blue eyes or crimson wings.Or whether everything other than him was fake.

He'd never actually told Dean this but he never stopped seeing Lucifer and he still knew exactly happen in the cage. He only brushed it off and pretended like everything was fine as Lucifer dug his nails into Sam's arms. _He would lean close to Sam's ear whispering about how perfect Sam was as Lucifer pulled his heart out._ Lucifer was always there even after Cas tried to take away his cage memories but Sam knew better, he never left to have any. Even if he knew all that why did he play along? Dean.

He couldn't leave Dean he'd already done enough to disappoint him even-if this was a twisted way for Lucifer to fuck with Sam, they both knew Sam couldn't leave Dean. _He alway needed someone to keep him._ He nearly killed himself trying to drive off a cliff only to be stopped by a dog. He was stuck in a coma for months until a week before Dean returned. Sam endured that insults, comments, untrustworthy look, then the trails came along. The younger Winchester was overcome with sick sorta gratitude of the archangel, even in a twisted nightmare he couldn't handle the looks Dean gave him.

As expected the trails were dangerous and nearly killed him, but Sam was sure he would survive Lucifer loved to be entertained. As it goes living in this nightmare has it's drawbacks too. After letting Lucifer posses him Sam knew his body was marked only for one angel, Gadreel's grace a burning pit in his chest, but he chalked it up to the trials and forgot about it. Only when the other angel kills Kevin does Sam realize and even then his only thought as Gadreel forces him to sleep was how pissed Lucifer was going to be. _"My Sammy."_

Thinking about it now he realizes that was his greatest fear. Even going up against God, Darkness, Leviathans, demons, monster, angels and every other son of a bitch out there, He would always fear Lucifer more. Not because Lucifer is an archangel capable of destroying him and rebuilding him. No, it's because he loves him. 

Even after the torture, pain, nightmare, and hallucinations Sam can't help but feel a sense of gratitude for the archangel. After all it was only due to him he wasn't at the cage's or Micheals mercy. _Micheal did enjoy ripping him apart._ He was able to live his dreams because of the archangel. He also lived a full life even if his brother wasn't there to share it with him Sam still had to comply to his brothers last wishes. Sam turned and smiled at his family from his hospital bed, before he fall into the darkness.

Icy water raining down on him forced Sam to grasp and sit up eyes wide and frantic. Hazel eyes glanced around for where he might be only to find darkness.A firm hand snaked itself around Sam's chest pulling him back into a broad chest. As soon as he tensed he relaxed fully knowing the consequences of not.

"Did you like your new life _pet_?" Lucifer purred his breath cold against his ear sending shivers down his spine. Sam sighed and leaned further back into the archangel. He must have taken too long to answer, due to the feeling of sharp nails, that somehow snuck up his shirt, raked down his chest. "Answer me pet."

"Y-y-yes." A sharp stinging voiced the archangels disapproval. Sam groaned, weakly trying to dislodge the sharp nails of the unhappy archangel. 

" ** _Yes_** what pet?" Lucifer hissed darkly. Chiding himself for addressing the archangel the wrong way he stammered out the right way to address Lucifer.

"Y-yes _master."_

"Good boy." He said before yanking him up and turning Sam around to face him in a quick move. Lucifer looked like his previous vessel, his cold cobalt eyes piercing the younger's soul making him look to the ground. Sam resisted the urge to flee and stayed still as Lucifer ran a hand down the younger Winchesters body ripping off his clothes like paper exposing him to the cold air. Sensing the urge to flee Lucifer snarled and twisted Sam's right hand forcing out a loud cry of pain. His knees shaking form the pain but he knew it was over and stayed still.

The archangel had him utterly naked, on display like a toy. Sam's eyes followed Lucifer's brown boot walk around him, inspecting him Sam thought. A low groan involuntary left his mouth as hot blood slid down his chest. A calloused hand wrapped itself around Sam's dick, moving slowly. With the other Lucifer grabbed Sam's chin and yanked him up to meet Lucifers eyes.

Hazel catching icy eyes that were filled with darkness. The archangel leaned forward allowing Sam to bury himself in Lucifer's warm body. He let out a soft sight of contentment as he relaxed, limp in the arms of the devil. 

"I hope you enjoyed your life, cause now you're all _mine_. And we're going to have fun together right, _Sammy_?"

**Author's Note:**

> So ya. Um thanks for reading? I may write one about Sam's experience in the cage. Or one about how Sam dealt with hallucifer/ real lucifer in a season or whatever. But if you guys have a good episode where Hallucifer could appear in, comment.


End file.
